Deity of the Dark: Part One
by Dralore
Summary: The Z gang faces an enemy of godly proportions


By: Sean Shaw 

Deity of the Dark 

The wind gently brushed the trees in the lush meadow. In the center of the meadow a strange blue speck of light appeared. It began to collapse in on itself and spin inward, then outward, forming a sort of portal. Out of this stepped a lone figure. Clad in a black-sided white tunic, black pants, a white-lined black hooded cloak, black mask, and a white belt with a strange black sigil in the front. As soon as both its feet stepped firmly on the soil the portal closed. Chuckling it pulled up its hood. The figure slowly floated into the air and dematerialized. In the nearby city, life was going on as usual. There soft, portly purple bodies more set to thinking, than fighting. The Ben'galon live a peaceful existence. Or, rather, lived a peaceful existence. That all changed when a figure appeared out of thin air. Slowly it lowered itself to the pavement below. A stunned group of Ben'galon looked on as the shade reached out and grabbed a young male by the head and a sinuous orange line twined up his arm, and the purple form toppled to the ground. The onlookers where shocked, and began to run. They weren't quick enough. As quick as the wind the figure flashed from place to place, slaying with every stop. One Ben'galon would not surrender. He grabbed the biggest piece of wood he could find and charged the attacker from behind. Just before the wood struck flesh the form swung around and grabbed the man's chest. Staring intently throughout that black mask, a green flare of light shot through the man's head, leaving nothing but a smoldering neck. Wasting no time he went back to his iniquitous work. Soon after only one living creature walked those streets. Chuckling to himself, the figure reveled in all the energy he had gathered. He opened another portal, this one to a place he had heard so much about, Earth. 

"It just went off the chart for a second then blinked off!" Bulma exclaimed to Gokou over the phone. She was tightly clutching the scouter taken from Raditz so long ago. She had been tinkering with it when it suddenly went off the chart with a power level of ten-thousand, 80 miles to the north-west. "I think you better check it out." "Thanks Bulma, I felt something too, I better take a look." Hanging up the phone Gokou walked to Gohan's room and found him hard at work on his homework. Whispering so as not be heard by Chi-Chi, Gokou said "Time to take a break Gohan. Lets go take a little trip." Excitedly Gohan jumped from his seat and followed his father out the back door. Gokou screamed "Flying Nimbus" and a small, yellow cloud decended to the ground. Gokou hopped on and Gohan decided to just fly by his side. Gokou thought to himself " Too bad Goten is playing with Pan,Bra and Chibi Trunks at the park, they would of liked to come." Quickly they flew to the site. 

A loud knock sounded on Master Roshi's door. Scrambling out of the kitchen he headed for the door. Upon opening it he saw a sight most disturbing. A tall figure in black and white. It reached for Roshi's head, but got only air as he ran to the back of the house. "What's all the racket?" Oolong shouted, mouth half-stuffed with a sandwich. His jaw dropped open as the figure entered the kitchen and placed his hand on his head, and an orange stream of light flew up the figures arm. Suddenly a primal scream was heard from the next room "KAME HAME HA!!" A beam blazed through a wall, headed for the figure all it connected with was an energy-shield. A grim, cold, dead voice responded "A weak attempt old man." Slowly the figure stalked over to Roshi, gray eyes cold and empty. Backing into a wall Roshi frantically looked for an escape. Finding none, he did the only sensible thing. Attack. He ran headlong at the figure lashing out with everything he had. Without moving a muscle the attacks struck a wall. Each strike hit hard against a wall of nothing. Suddenly a strike from nowhere caught Roshi in the face. Recoiling he rubbed his face as the figure grabbed his bald head. The orange line appeared once more. 

A blade of energy sliced through the wall and struck the figure square in the back. Toppling forward he flipped and landed on his feet. Behind him sat a short, bald human with six marks on his head. The cold voice sounded once more "Care to try that again?" Shocked, Krilin summoned up his energy and screamed "SOLAR-FLARE!" and placed his open palms to his head. A bright flash of light filled the house. Taken by surprise the figure looked away. When the light dimmed the house was empty, save two corpses. Screaming rage the figure busted through the roof and looked in all directions. The short one was gone. He chuckled that sick, cold chuckle of his and flew off. 

"Nothings here Dad" Gohan yelled. Gokou was dumbfounded, Bulma's scanner must be broken. Shrugging he yelled for Gohan, they where going back home. Gokou was just about to scream for the cloud when Krilin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chazou landed beside him. Running to Gokou Krilin blurted "Someone killed Master Roshi! I barely got away and found everyone else. I saw it fly off toward Capsule Corp, because I was hiding under the floorboards." "He have to hurry!" Tien exclaimed. Nodding, Gokou forgot about his flying cloud, and flew off toward the endangered Bulma, friends and son in tow. When they arrived the scene was a disaster. Shrapnel everywhere, and softy a screaming girl could be heard. Not wasting any time Tien circled to the left, Chazou to the right, and Yamcha flew high above while Krilin, Gohan, and Gokou entered the building. Surprisingly, none of them sensed a power level not belonging to one of them. As they entered the building they all noticed the place was in chaos, items tossed everywhere, and a soft murmur coming from inside a shiny-steel locker. Opening it Gokou found a sobbing Bulma. "He killed my parents" she cried. "Then it said something about Saiyans and flew off to your house Gokou" with that she fainted. 

A beam of energy tore through the roof, soon followed by Yamcha's ragged corpse. A loud explosion ripped through the sky, followed by a loud sick chuckle. Taking no time Gokou powered up and flew through the new hole in the roof. All he saw was Tien starring shocked at a cloud of smoke. "Chazou.....Yamcha..... They didn't even have time to defend themselves. GOKOU!! We have to hurry to your house, it said that you where next, it doesn't know you are here! It's going to find Chi-Chi!" Shuddering with rage, Gokou once more summoned his energy and raced towards his house with Krilin, Tien, and Gohan. Gokou saw the smoke before he saw anything else. As he landed two emotions filled him, horror and rage! He ran in the charred remains of his house and saw the tattered corpse of his wife Chi-Chi, frying pan clutched firmly in her hand. Slowly, he walked over to her, bent down and held her head in his hand. Holding her he only thought of revenge. Just then Gokou registered a high power level, no, not one, two. In walked two people, very slowly. Trunks placed his hand on Gokou's back and Vegitta looked as close to compassionate as he could manage. Holding back his tears of rage Gokou walked outside, followed by the other two. Charred into the ground was an arrow, pointing to the west. Not waiting for the others he flew off. Gathering in one concerned look, the others quickly followed. Past the mountains a figure stood in the wide valley, waiting, but not for long. Gokou landed five feet away, and anger pierced his every word "Why did you do this? WHY?" Chuckling in that sick way the man calmly shrugged and spoke "Why not? I needed a good battle after all these centuries of horribly weak fighters. By the way, my name is Feldspar. I thought you might like to know the name of your killer." A hint of a smile touched that last word. Gokou screamed in rage "You bastard! Kao-Ken times five!" As crimson energy encased him he charged after Feldspar, each strike recoiling off of nothing. Not slowed by a second Gokou pulled power from himself, from places deep inside him he never knew he had and screamed "Kao-Ken times twenty!" A massive flourish of energy surrounded him as he once more charged after the figure. This time flesh struck flesh. Shocked by the failing of his mental shield Feldspar took the full fury of one solid punch, squarely in the gut. Regaining his balance Feldspar teleported himself back twenty paces. Just in time to see Gokou's successful attack Gohan, Vegita, Trunks, Tien, and Krilin land just behind there friend. Krilin, perplexed by what he sensed asked Trunks "How come this guy doesn't give off a power level. I've sensed cows with a higher reading." Overhearing this question Feldspar spoke up coolly "My cloak and mask hide my power level, watch and see my power unmasked." He flipped off his mask and unlatched his cape. As they fell to the ground all the hero's recoiled in surprise. As they gazed upon the gray face, with its two matching white fang-like lines from forehead to lips, they stood shocked. Ten, no, twenty, wait.... well over thirty million!! Pure rage encompassing Gokou something strange happened, the energy around him focused and his hair flared to a spiked golden mane and his eyes a jade conflagration. Gokou looked up, and saw the figure was gone and a scream came from behind before anyone could react Krilin, Gohan, and Tien crumpled to the ground, at least Gohan was still breathing. Leaping backwards Vegita and Trunks both donned the golden fleece. A cold, dead voice boomed once more "Lovely energy. The best I have had in years. I think yours will taste much more sweet." Unsheathing his blade Trunks rushed Feldspar just as Gokou screamed to stop. It was too late. Trunks swung his blade and contacted with only air. Reappearing where the blade just was the shade struck Trunks arm and the blade flew wide into a nearby boulder. In the next second a quick battle of punches and kicks, which ultimately ended with Trunks sprawled on the ground, at the opposite end of the valley. Laughing he looked up just in time to see Vegita's elbow plow into his ribs. Grunting softly he clutched Vegita's shoulders and hurled him across the valley. Looking up once more the sight he saw struck him with fear and excitement he had not felt since a century ago. Gokou stood there, energy flowing off of him like water from a spring, jade eyes wrapped in unearthly rage, spiked golden hair spilling off to his ankles. Wasting not a blink of time Super Saiyon 3 Gokou rushed at the killer. Blow struck block and feet met arms massive amounts of energy flying off with each strike. Spinning quickly Feldspar flung himself into the air, pointed his palm at Gokou flipped it over and spun it, hand seeming to grasp nothing and spoke too-calmly "Null Beam." Seeing the impending danger Gokou flung up his hand and savagely screamed "Kame Hame Ha!!" The blast met blast, energy crashing against dark emptiness. They canceled each other out. A cold voice rung in the valley "Very nice. Try that with this one, young Saiyon." Feldspar clasped fist in hand, pulled them apart, spun a complicated series of gestures and spoke once more "Infinity Null Beam!" Prepared Gokou fired back hurling a Kame Hame Ha back at the beam once more . Quickly, the dark blast was overtaking the energy and Gokou screamed "Full Power!" and the beam doubled in width and power, but all it did was slow the impending strike. With a crash the blast struck Gokou. Smoke filled the ground and swiftly dissipated, standing in the spot was Gokou, black hair, black eyes, and totally paralyzed. "I developed that attack to keep my enemies alive long enough for me to drain them of energy. Good-bye. Wait, knowledge from my feast is surfacing...Gokou." Floating downward Feldspar landed ten feet away and ever so slowly walked towards the prone hero. From out of nowhere a beam struck Feldspar square in the side, hurling him fifty feet. Standing he looked at who had managed that beam and knew what had happened, the old technique called fusion. Tregita stood, long spiked blonde hair, signifying the power within. Laughing, Feldspar began to gather his energy, he pulled it from the depths of darkness, from realms far worse than hell, it filled him, it begged for release, and se he did. "Shadow Blade Blast" he screamed, it was the first time he had yelled in ninety years. The red black beam struck nothing more than a silhouette of Tregita as he had already reappeared beside him. Lashing out with fists and feet both where locked in deadly battle. Tregita struck first, striking face with fists multiple times before both fists where caught in Feldspar's iron grip. Flipping him over Feldspar smashed him into the ground. Firing a narrow beam of energy he pierced Tregita in the chest, and he separated into his parts. Vegita sat unconscious on the left side of the hole, Trunks on the right. Chuckling Feldspar pulled out his arms, forming a cross shape. Energy began to gather in both fists he then silently spoke "Double Null Beeeee......" Staring down he saw a foot of steel sticking out from his chest, chuckling Gokou spoke behind him "You let your guard down." Pulling the blade out Gokou took a defensive stance as Feldspar swung around to face him "Well done Saiyon. Just remember, I have been feasting on energy for over a millennium, this wound will not kill me. I will be back, and I will feast on your energy. Enjoy my trail of destruction untill I return." Coughing blood he bent down to one knee. Then he lost his grip on his corporeal power. Energy flowed from his weakened state, white, powerful energy. Slowly it spread out and then, it burst. A flaming tower of energy piercing the sky, spears of energy flying from the recent villain's place. Then a flaming ball of energy flew skyward from the shattered site, and it was over. He had won, but it felt so empty. He had one option left. Leaving the sword sheathed in the ground he walked over to his unlikely saviors he helped them up. Grunting, Vegita brushed away his hand and muttered something about not letting anyone else kill Gokou before him. Trunks took his hand. Gokou almost smiled, almost, and spoke "We need to find the DragonBalls. We need to wish everything back." 


End file.
